Love, Voldemort and Happiness?
by Lola Knight
Summary: Ginny is still not over Harry. Hermione wishes Ron wouldn't act like such a git and just ask her out. Will the destruction that Voldemort has sent cause them never to be happy again?
1. Together Again

Chapter One 

Ginny Weasley woke up from her latest nightmare. She buried herself deeper underneath the blankets. In the room across from her own slept her ex boyfriend, Harry Potter, the love of her life. She would or could never tell him of course. Harry had made it quite clear the end of the term that he didn't wish to endanger her. Ginny handled the break up well in front of Harry. But when she went to pack her things, she instead ended up crying with only Hermione Granger to comfort her. Ginny, however, found no comfort in Hermione's fervent reassurances. Instead, she found herself dreaming of those green eyes that would forever hold her spell bound.

So when Ginny came back to the Burrow, she had shut out her family. She knew that any day Harry would come and seeing him would be too painful for her. Even though Ginny had a tough exterior, her interior was crumbling. Harry was the only boy that Ginny had ever loved and she knew that he would also be the only one. Harry's intentions were not to hurt her or course. Actually they were hoping for the opposite effect. He wanted to keep Ginny safe from You Know Who. Voldemort. The very thought of his name made Ginny want to vomit. Voldemort was getting powerful and Harry feared her safety. As much as her safety mattered to him, it still didn't soften the ache that the breakup had on her.

Ever since Dumbledore's death, she couldn't stop having dreams. Terrible dreams of that night but also different ones, ones of Harry and Voldemort. They would always end with that vivid green light. Ginny sat up, breathing deeply. She couldn't take it any longer. She got up, threw on her robe and walked to the door. Ginny hesitated, her hand curled around the golden knob. She sighed and closed her eyes. Ginny, then, got up the courage and opened up the door. She walked with her head held high until getting to his door, glad that he wasn't sharing Ron's room this time and opened the door. She saw Harry's sleeping form and the tiny nightstand next to it. She sat down on the side of his bed and quickly lit the lamp.

"Harry, wake up!" Ginny whispered urgently, gently shaking him by the shoulder. Harry turned around and sat up. He grabbed his glasses and after putting them on, stared into the face of Ginny. Harry knew that Ginny wasn't going to let the break up go so easily. "Ginny, it's got to be about three o' clock in the morning. Can't this wait until morning?"

"No"

Harry sighed. He tried to resist the urge to touch her vibrant red hair or to kiss her pouting red lips. "What do you want, Ginny?" Harry asked more gently. Tears filled Ginny's eyes, causing Harry's stomach to lurch forward. "I miss you" she said. Harry waited patiently for her to continue. She put her hand over his and looked up into his eyes. "I miss being with you and laughing with you. I miss talking about things with you. I don't care about Voldemort, Harry." He looked at her surprised. Ginny never called Voldemort by his name. Ginny's voice trembled as she continued.

"I know that you're scared for me. I know that you don't want to lose me. But I don't want to lose you." Her eyes looked troubled. "I can't stop thinking about you. And you can tell me to forget and you can tell me to move on. But it won't help, Harry. Because…" She took in a deep breath. Harry could scarcely breathe. "Because I love you, Harry" Ginny said. She looked more like the old Ginny now. Ginny could now feel herself coming back. "And I know that you feel it too. Maybe that's the real reason behind your obsession to protect me. I don't know. But what I do know is how I feel. I want us to get back together. It can be in secret." Ginny said, smiling sadly as she stroked his hand.

Harry jerked his hand away and pulled away from her. He got up from the bed and started pacing. He knew that if he got close to her then he'd never be able to resist Ginny's offer. He faced Ginny, not meeting her eyes. "Ginny, I…we can't. Don't tell me that you love me…I won't let anything happen to you." Ginny got up and walked up to him and looked straight into his emerald eyes. "Look into my eyes and tell me that you don't love me." Harry looked into her eyes but looked away as he said "I don't love you." She shook her head. "I know for a fact that you're lying. You can't even look into my eyes." "Ginny" Harry begged her. She put her hand under his chin and lifted his head up. "Look at me" Ginny pleaded.

"Look at me!" Ginny commanded. He did. "Now tell me that you don't love me." "I…don't…Okay I love you!" Harry shouted. Ginny looked at him surprised. Harry kept up his rant. "I can't stop thinking about you either! Do you think I wanted to break up with you? I've loved you for a long time, Ginny! I don't know why we don't have the right to have a normal relationship but I also know that if you love someone you have to do the right thing for that person! And if this is what I've got to do then this is what I've got to do!" Ginny looked at Harry, still in shock. He saw her stunned expression and he regretted being so loud. He stepped closer to her. He wiped away the tear that started running down Ginny's cheek. "Ginny" he said softly. He loved to say her name and hadn't done so in so long. He ran his fingers through her hair. She blinked as more tears went down her face. "I love you. But I can't lose you. I refuse to let that happen. I'm not going to make that risk." "You're not! I am!" Ginny said fiercely.

She put her hands on his chest and kissed him. Harry's head swam with Ginny's. He broke the kiss. He was breathing raggedly. Her forehead touched his and they closed their eyes. "Now what?" Ginny asked quietly. Harry put her hands in his. "We'll keep it a secret." Harry said as confidently as he could. "No one is going to know. Not even Ron and Hermione, okay?" Ginny nodded. She flung her arms around him and hugged him. "Thanks for not being a hero" Ginny said, burying her head into his chest. He stroked her hair, smiling despite his worrying.

Downstairs in the den, Hermione Granger sat reading a book. Ronald Weasley stood in the doorway, unaware to Hermione, watching her. He and Hermione had just developed their feelings this past term. He had liked Hermione a long time but he never would have confessed this until he found their feelings were mutual. He still felt awkward now that Hermione knew. But he figured that if he acted the same they might be able to ignore this fact. Hermione looked up and jumped. "Ron, you need to warn somebody if you're just going to start randomly watching somebody" Hermione said annoyed. Ron looked at her dumbly. "I'm so sorry" Ron said, rolling his eyes. "I don't see what your problem is. It's not like you could even tell I was there." He grinned as he continued. "Unless you did know I was here."

Hermione flushed angrily. "Honestly Ron, do you really feel that every girl has to fall at your feet? Just because you dated what was it? One girl before doesn't mean that all of us are engrossed by your presence." She rolled her eyes and got back to her book. Ron still was grinning. "You still jealous?" he asked. Hermione looked up, her eyes sending heated rays his way. "I'm not jealous!" She said, causing him to grin harder. She got up and set the thick book down. Hermione walked up to Ron and tried to think of something to tell him. But she couldn't think of anything which infuriated her even more. So she exasperatedly sighed and ran out of the room.

Ron's grinned expanded as she left. He went over and picked up the book that she had been reading and nearly dropped it. On the cover, was written _The Guide to Really Understanding Boys_.


	2. Oh No He didn't!

When Ginny woke up the next morning, she had thought that everything that had taken place the night before had to have been a dream. But as soon as an arm tightened around her, Ginny knew that it wasn't a dream. She had spent the night in Harry's arms. They just held each other, glad that they were together again. Ginny rolled over and put her head on Harry's chest, looking up at him admiringly. His hair was messy as usual and his face was tranquil unlike the worried one that he had on the night before. She put her soft hand on his cheek and lightly kissed the other one. He stirred slightly and Ginny held her breath, not wanting to wake him.

She slowly got out of bed. Ginny knew that any moment someone could walk into this room and see them. She quickly wrote a letter and put it in Harry's open hand. She smiled at his sleeping form one last time and quietly left the room. Ginny ran to her room and shut the door, giggling as she threw herself onto the bed. She was Harry's again and the feeling was wonderful. All of the doubt, fear and worry left her as her mind was filled with Harry.

Hermione Granger was frantically searching her room when Harry went to make sure she was up for breakfast. When he entered the room, _Hogwarts O History _was thrown, missing his head by inches. "Hermione, what the bloody hell are you doing?" She looked up anxiously, her hair getting bushier by the second.

"Harry, I lost my book, the most embarrassing book that I've ever bought before. I have to find it before Ron does."

"Why?" Harry asked as Hermione started to throw almost all of her contents from her closet. She looked as if she was going to be hysterical at any moment with her hair looking like crazy. Harry hadn't seen Hermione like this since Lavender and Ron had hooked up that previous year. She looked at him trembling.

"Because it's a book on how to find a guy…" Hermione said looking embarrassed. Harry's eyes widened. Hermione looked at her hands, blushing. She looked so sad and vulnerable, not at all like the Hermione that Harry admired. "I'm so sick of being in love with Ron, Harry. He hurt me and he keeps hurting me by not…" She tried to stop the tears but she couldn't. "Letting me be the one for him. I'm sick of this!" Then Hermione broke down. She was shaking hard, sobbing.

Harry knelt down beside her. He awkwardly rubbed her back as she cried. "I'm sorry, 'Mione. Ron is a git. We all know that. I'll talk to him for you."

"Thank you, Harry." Hermione said, straightening up and wiping away her tears.

"No problem but we need to go downstairs to breakfast before Mrs. Weasley tans our hides." Together, they left the room to go to breakfast. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, the twins as well as Fleur all sat together as a wonderful smell drifted into the room. Mrs. Weasley entered the room, directing several different dishes behind her. She sent all of these platters, putting them on the table. Mrs. Weasley sat beside Ginny, patting her hand quietly. Ever since Harry broke up with Ginny that summer, Mrs. Weasley was making more and more efforts to cheer Ginny from her mood. But no matter how many dishes Molly Weasley made clothing that she had bought, Ginny's mood hadn't changed unless Harry had come back to her.

But Mrs. Weasley didn't have to worry about Harry and Ginny today. Ron and Hermione were the ones that were having the issues today. Ron sat in front of Hermione with a smug look on his face. Harry's stomach clenched, knowing that this wasn't going to turn out well. "So, Hermione, have you read any good books recently?" Ron asked, trying to hide his laughter.

"No not really. Everything I've read recently is rubbish as well as those that I've kept in my company." Hermione retorted coolly. Harry grinned as he took another scone. Hermione wasn't by any means stupid. Ron was looking for a fight. And she was more than ready to oblige.

"Well I saw your newest read, you know, _The Guide to Really Understanding Boys_?" Hermione paled as she heard the title, aching to slap him for his insolence. She wanted to cry out that she loved him. But Hermione had more dignity than that. Instead she looked deeply into his eyes, her own filled with fire.

"Actually I did read that book. It helped me figure out that I want to move on to because the guy that I wanted actually wasn't the one for me." Hermione said coldly. "I need a real man to be there for me." Ron's face turned grey as he swallowed this news. Hermione smirked, knowing that her remark hit home.

"Not that one would want you" Ron said angrily. Hermione looked at him, wanting to cry. She knew it was her fault that he said that.

"Well I'm not going to be like Lavender and go after every man I see." Hermione retorted angrily as she got up to leave the table. She grabbed the porridge in front of her and poured it on his lap. She ran out of the room crying. Ginny laughed as Ron tried to go wipe the thick goop from his pants. Harry looked up from Ginny and grinned.

"Ronald Weasley!" Molly said angrily. "You need to stop doing this to Hermione. We all know that you love her! You go upstairs and apologize to her right this minute!" Ron looked like he was about to object but the fierceness in Molly's eyes would have made anyone shake in their boots. Ron knew that look and he knew that it wasn't right for him to say anything but go upstairs and fix it. So, frowning deeply, Ron went upstairs to change. Harry slyly winked at Ginny, grabbed a piece of toast, and then followed Ron upstairs. The ghoul upstairs was banging pipes loudly as he ran to Ron's room. Ron had a new pair of pants on but he wasn't looking like he was ready to go to Hermione's room.

"Ron, what are you doing?" Harry asked, looking at him angrily. "Hermione, you know, the girl you were dreaming about all last year, she's upset. And you caused it. You're my best mate, Ron. But you can be a hell of a git! Why don't you ask her out already?"

"Because she and I fight all the time, Harry" Ron said looking down at his hands. "I don't want to fight with her…I would die if she wasn't around. I don't want to hurt, Harry, myself or her." Harry looked at him crossly.

"We both know that the truth of the matter is that you don't know how dating works." Harry said.

"Yes I do!" Ron said outraged. "I dated Lavender!" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Lavender Brown and you only snogged about every two seconds. You didn't have a real relationship." Ron was about to retort then realized that Harry was right. He nodded to show his acceptance in what Harry said. "Tell her the truth." With that Harry left Ron to ponder what he had said.


	3. FINALLY!

Hermione was in her room, lying on her soft bed. She wept bitterly at Ron's comment about no one ever liking her. All of her crying had made her hair even bushier than usual. She thought about the night of the Yule Ball, the only time that she had seen Ron jealous. But after the Won Won/ Lavender fiasco, she had been so sure of him understanding that she had her own bout of jealously would finally asking her to be his. She was so sure at Dumbledore's funeral that he holding her had meant something. Now Hermione wasn't so sure. A soft knock awakened Hermione from her thoughts of Ron's red hair. "Come in" she said, her voice muffled from her pillow. Ron hesitated a moment before entering, slowly closing the door behind him. Hermione turned around and quickly wiped her tears away, looking up at him in defiance. "What do you want?" she asked angrily.

"I want to talk about what happened this morning." Ron paused "about us." His blunt honesty surprised Hermione, who had spared with Ron verbally for years. But she pretended that it didn't happen to bother her.

"Really? Because last time I checked there wasn't an us." She propped herself up with her pillows and Ron cautiously stood in front of the bed.

"Hermione, that's because you scare the bloody hell out of me! I'm scared of losing you!" Ron said exasperated. Hermione's face turned pale and as Ron's ears turned an unattractive shade of scarlet as he gripped the bed frame. "In third year, I realized it. But I couldn't tell you! If I had, you probably would've thought that I was just being a git and not take me seriously. So I waited. I watched as Vicky…I mean Viktor" Ron corrected hastily at Hermione's glare (he was in love he wasn't stupid!). "I watched as he took interest in you and took you to the Yule Ball. You looked even more beautiful than ever" he admitted, his ears' color deepening if that was possible. "Then in fifth, we got closer after Harry's "rebellion…"

"Then you got over it by having Lavender suck your face" Hermione said disgustedly.

"Because you snogged Krum!" Ron shot back.

"No I didn't" Hermione said in a small voice. Ron looked up at her in surprise.

"WHAT?" He asked dumbly.

"I never snogged Viktor. He wanted to but I always made an excuse." Her eyes filled with tears. "I wanted to save myself for you." Ron's eyes widened even more. Hermione sighed loudly. "Oh Ron, why can't you see? It's you that I want." She blushed as she said want. Ron did too as he caught her meaning.

"I'm sorry for everything, Hermione." Ron said looking out the window. She loved the way that her name sounded when he said it.

"I am too."

"I'm scared" Ron admitted "of not only losing you but messing it all up."

"You couldn't" Hermione said simply, putting her legs under her. "I know that we can get through this." Ron sighed and but he gripped the frame even tighter than before.

"Ron?" Hermione asked confused "why are you clutching that so tightly? Why don't you come sit on the bed?" Ron's face started to turn as red as his ears.

"I can't" he muttered softly.

"Why?" Hermione asked, frowning.

"Because if I do then I'll end up doing something that might make you get mad at me." Ron said, gripping the metal bar as tight as he could.

"Come on, Ron" Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "We made up you don't have to look so tense."

"Fine but you asked for it" Ron said and he lifted his hands from the metal frame. As soon as they were off, Ron went over to the bed, pulled Hermione up and kissed her passionately on the mouth. Hermione was stunned at first but then slowly relaxed into Ron's arms. She had been waiting for this moment for almost five years. Ron slowly lowered them onto the bed and they kissed a bit longer until they both stopped, gasping for breath. Hermione lay on Ron's chest with his arm around her securely.

"You're right" Hermione said softly. Ron looked at her, his foolish smile fading. Hermione smiled softly.

"I am mad. You should've done that weeks ago." And with that, she pressed her lips against his again, loving him more than ever before.

Ginny had slipped Harry a piece of parchment as she passed him in the staircase that had told him where to meet her. After lying to her mother, Ginny grabbed her broom and flew to the center of the woods. There were many spells that her father had placed around their home to help warn them of wizards coming. Some were placed by Dumbledore himself. She landed and pulled her cloak closer to herself to ward off the cold wind. Ten minutes later, Harry landed beside her broom and he ran to Ginny, putting his arms around her. She put her hands on his chest and he put his own on the small of her back. "I'm sorry I took so long," he murmured into her hair "your mother didn't believe that I was going to go fly around for a bit."

Ginny looked up at Harry and he bent down and kissed her tenderly. He loved Ginny so much. Ginny clung to him, knowing that if she didn't then she would fall. Whenever she was around Harry, she didn't know what it magic it took to have her not tremble. Harry broke the kiss, his breathing ragged. "I love you, Ginny"

"I love you too, Harry" Ginny said, tears slowly running down her cheeks. "You're the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"Ginny?" Harry asked looking at her concerned. He put both of his hands on her cheeks, lightly stroking her cheeks with his thumbs.

"I'm scared for you, Harry." She said, holding onto his robes. "I feel like such a prat. I'm being selfish."

"You aren't" Harry assured her hastily. He knew that Ginny would beat herself up if she felt that she was selfish.

"No matter what happens with Voldemort," Ginny said looking at him intensely "no matter what, promise me that it won't change what we have."

"I don't have to promise," Harry said gently "because I know that it's going to happen. Things are going to change for the better, Ginny. I love you and I can swear that's never going to change." With that he kissed her again.

Ginny melted into him until she remembered that they had to go home. She pushed him off playfully. "We've gotta get home" she said, trying to sound cheerful. Harry caught her arm and pulled her against him. His emerald green eyes looked into hers as he ran his fingers through her hair. He kissed her again, softly and then their lips inches away, he whispered:

"I'll go first"


	4. Announcement time!

When Harry had gone back to the Burrow, he saw that they had already missed the wedding decoration set up. Bill and Fleur's wedding was to take place in two days and Mrs. Weasley was already afraid of screwing it up. She had driven them all mad that week with her constant nagging and worrying over color samples. But now, as Harry stood there, the wedding seemed to actually take place. He went inside and a few minutes later Ginny entered the area. She examined the many white roses and table settings. She looked from the lace table cloths to the beautiful silver and gold altar. There was no way that Fleur and Bill's wedding would be anything but spectacular. She sighed heavily, wishing that she and Harry's feelings could be as safe and open as Fleur and Bill's.

But instead she put on a smile and walked inside the house. Ron, Hermione and Harry were in the kitchen with Fred and George and they also stopped talking when she had entered. "What's going on?" Ginny demanded, her red headed temper coming on. The twins and Harry looked at Hermione and Ron, both of whom blushed deeply.

"Hermione and I are going to start dating." Ron said, hand over Hermione's protectively. They all waited for Ginny's reaction.

"Well it's about time" Ginny said simply, reaching over and grabbing a thing of grapes from the bowl. The couple relaxed. "Why does it matter so much what I think? You were bound to get ready eventually." Ginny said as she tossed a grape into her mouth.

"Well, you've been down lately from Harry dumping you…OUCH!" Ron moaned as Hermione elbowed him swiftly in the stomach. "What was that for?" He asked. Hermione rolled her eyes as Ginny turned swiftly scarlet. Harry was also blushing fiercely.

"I didn't dump Ginny" Harry said softly. "We both agreed that it would be safer not to be a couple at this time." He looked at her as though needing her support and she nodded awkwardly.

"I'm fine with Harry's decision. Why can't you stop being such a git, Ron? Not all of us pin away like you do!" And with that, Ginny stomped away, hoping that they hadn't caught the smile on her face.

Harry looked after her, longing to go upstairs and laugh about it with her. Ron's expression was one of shock as Hermione plunged in on him. "Really Ronald, could you have possibly been blunter? Ginny's obviously still upset."

"I was just letting her know…"

"She wasn't asking for the truth" Hermione said haughtily. She turned to Harry.

"I'm so sorry, Harry. We didn't mean to bring up…"

"It's okay," Harry assured her hastily "Ginny and I just need some time." Hermione looked doubtful as Ron just looked confused.

"Good job, Ronniekins!" George said disgustedly, as he straightened his lavender robes.

"Yeah bloody brilliant! Ginny is dealing with a lot right now, which is why we brought her some of our famous beauty products so she can attract more members of the male persuasion." Fred said, smiling broadly as he showed them their joke store bag. The monster in Harry wanted to tear Fred to bits but Fred must have seen his look and hastily said, "of course it's up to her on how she uses them…George, let's go talk Percy into talking about giving us some more dragon dung for our latest experiment!" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestfully and the pair left the kitchen quickly. The three friends looked at each other for a moment before talking again.

"So when are we leaving for Grimmauld?" asked Ron as he started to eat some of the pumpkin pastries his mother had made earlier.

"The day after the wedding" Harry said, smiling at their nonchalant attitude of the situation, as if going after Voldemort was easy. "Will you all be ready by then?"

"I haven't even unpacked" Hermione admitted.

"I haven't packed" Ron said, looking around his kitchen. "It still feels weird that we aren't going to Hogwarts."

"You lot don't have to go if you don't want to" Harry said seriously. "I want you all safe."

Both of them looked at Harry defiantly. "You're going to have to do a lot better than that to get rid of us." Hermione said, swatting at Ron's hand as he reached for another pastry.

"Yeah" Ron agreed, glaring at Hermione for hitting him but Hermione didn't have eyes for anyone but Harry.

"Harry, are you sure about Ginny?"

"YES!" Harry shouted exasperated. They all fell silent and Harry felt guilty that he wasn't telling them the truth. "I refuse to have her die because of me."

"Isn't that a decision she should make?" Hermione asked timidly.

"No because then her feelings for me would blind her from making the right one." Harry said, remembering the dreams that haunted him after Dumbledore's death. They had all disappeared the night before when he was with Ginny, with her in his arms.

"Mate, I think that you need to give her a bit more credit" Ron said. "Not that I'm not still a little weirded out by it but Ginny has always had a clear head about these sorts of things…" Harry looked at Ron fiercely.

"I'm not going to sacrifice your sister no matter the costs." And with that, Harry left the room feeling guilty that he was doing exactly that.

* * *

The day of the wedding approached quickly. Ron and Harry were already in their dress robes as the girls were getting into their bridesmaid outfits. The robes were silver and the sleeves were see though going past their arms. They were beautiful and both of the girls looked beautiful in them. Hermione had spent awhile casting spells to make her hair straight and Ginny had hers up in an elegant bun. Hermione then put her own hair into the same style it was in at the Yule Ball. Ginny pretended to go to the bathroom then snuck off into the attic. She locked the door behind her ran up the stairs and there was Harry.

He looked incredibly handsome, the green bowtie matching his eyes exactly. He turned around and gasped when he saw her. "Ginny, you look…so beautiful" he said, being reminded of a picture of an angel. She smiled shyly.

"Oh be careful, Potter. Don't you have an image to maintain?" He grinned and took her into his arms.

"How am I going to make it through the ceremony without kissing you? Or looking at you?" Harry asked.

"This will be the first test of how strong we can be." Ginny said, putting her hands on his cheeks and pulling his head down, kissing him. As they broke from the kiss, Harry pressed a velvet box into her hand. "What's this?" Ginny asked confused.

"Open it" he said as eager as a boy on Christmas. Ginny laughed at his excited expression.

"Okay, now what have you done?" She asked as she opened the box. Inside was a gold chain with a circle of gold on it was an angel with the words _May your guardian angel protect you wherever you go_. Ginny gasped.

"I figured a ring would be too obvious," Harry said as she examined the charm "this is my promise to you, Ginny. I promise that I'll come back from this and marry you." Her eyes filled with tears. "So when I'm not with you, you can know that someone is always there watching over you as you've been watching over me." He put the necklace on her and as soon as he closed the clasp, she turned around and kissed him passionately. The kiss seemed to go on forever and ever. Ginny never wanted this to stop. She didn't want Harry to go but when his mouth was on hers she forgot that he was leaving tomorrow.

Harry broke the kiss finally. They breathed heavily. "We've got to be careful or this will get out of hand" Harry said softly, knowing Ginny's views on the subject. She nodded weakly. "You go and then I'll leave here later after you're outside." She nodded again and kissed him on the cheek and left the room. Harry looked at the window and saw Ginny as she walked over to Hermione in the procession line. He made his way down the stairs to land his own spot next to Ron.


	5. The Wedding Surprises

After Fleur and Bill said their vows, they sealed their promises with a kiss. They all applauded loudly and wolf whistled. Bill's scared face broke into a huge grin as his bride flushed in modestly. Ginny smiled and clapped with the crowd, trying not to look at Harry. They had only held glances at one part of the ceremony which was the "til death do us part," reminding them of the grim reminders of what was going on around them. Ginny grasped at the necklace's charm and smiled as she thought about her own wedding plans. Suddenly Hermione grabbed Ginny's hand. "Let's get some food. I'm starving!"

Ginny looked around her at some of the people that were there. Near the punch table was Mad Eye Moody, who was slipping something in a silver flask into his punch, making Ginny laugh. She also saw Lupin holding hands with Tonks, both of whom were laughing quietly and Ginny noted Tonks' hair had returned bubblegum pink as well as short. Harry and Ron made their way over to Hagrid's table. He was sitting with Grawp and Madame Maxine. "Hello Hagrid, how are you doing?" asked Harry kindly. Ever since Dumbledore's death, Hagrid had been working even harder to help the Order catch Snape, his fellow Death Eaters and Voldemort and no matter how much Harry wanted to take down Snape, Hagrid wanted it even more.

"I'm fine, Harry. Maxine and I are going to take Grawp to meet some of the giants that are now on our side. It took a' right bit in convincin' them but I finally made them see it me way…"

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Everyone turned to see Ron and…Viktor Krum! Ron's face and ears were entirely red and he was shaking with anger. Krum looked confused at Ron's rude outburst.

"I vas invited here" Krum said.

"Who the hell did that?"

"Ronald!" his mother said, shocked by her son's rude behavior. "Hermione suggested that we invite all of the Twizzard Tournament champions. She wanted to make sure that he was here." This caused Ron to sputter in anger and turn to Hermione with a look of total disgust. Hermione was pale, her hand holding an uneaten pastry.

"YOU INVITED HIM!" Ron roared angrily. Hermione quickly regained her color and composure as she made her way through the puzzled guests.

"Ronald, get back into the house" she commanded. Ron stared at Viktor coldly for a few moments, oblivious to the fact that Viktor was certainly bigger than himself.

"I'm dating Hermione now. Got it, mate?" Ron said softly.

"RON!" Hermione said, her face now crimson as little bits of her hair started to stick up wildly from her anger. Surprisingly Ron had small smile on his face as he strutted to the Burrow. "Viktor, I'm so sorry" Hermione said apologetically to the surprised Bulgarian as the guests tried to ignore what had just happened.

"Hermione, you don't need to be vorried. I vasn't going to fight him and he vas just upset. I vould be too if you vere mine." He said as Hermione blushed. "Are you sure that you vant to be his?" He asked looking ready to tear Ron apart if she said no.

"Yes, Viktor, I'm sure" Hermione said smiling at him kindly.

"Vell I'm here if you need me" Viktor said, kissing her on the cheek, then going over to congratulate the happy couple who hadn't even notice Ron's explosion. Hermione made her way inside the Burrow, ready to beat Ron senseless. Ron was in the living room, sitting on the couch, looking ready for her. "Ronald Weasley, if you ever threaten to beat up my friends again I'll beat you myself," he looked at her in surprise "if you can't trust me than there is no reason to continue this." He looked at her expectantly and she sighed. "Okay lecture over" she said as she sat beside him on the couch.

"Good, in that case" He leaned over and kissed her passionately on the mouth. Hermione pushed him away.

"Did you even listen to me?" Hermione asked exasperated.

"Something about Krum and not beating him into an oblivion…yeah I got it." Ron said as he kissed her neck. Hermione pushed him away and he started to kiss her on the lips again. Hermione enjoyed it but she pushed him away again. "What?" Ron asked now getting exasperated.

"We aren't going to have a repeat of your relationship with Lavender." Hermione said firmly, slapping his hand that was trying to guide her lips back to his own. "We're not going to base it all on snogging!" Hermione said making Ron look at her surprised. "I believe that there is more to us than kissing."

"Well yeah but can we keep going with this because it was going pretty good." Ron said, grinning. Hermione tried not to grin back.

"Honestly Ron, we need to get back to the wedding." She put her hand in his and dragged him back to the reception.

* * *

Ginny watched the couples dancing about the floor. She felt a twinge of jealous of how open these couples could be. They could kiss in front of everyone or hold hands. She touched her necklace again as a reminder of what Harry and she would have. Fred came over to her and sat next to her. "He's feeling it too" he said matter of factly. Ginny almost jumped out of her seat in surprise. She knew that he had no clue what was going on but the comment still worked for her situation.

"Who is?" She asked nonchalantly as Fred rolled his eyes as George popped up next to them.

"Harry," George said patiently "he is still in love with you. It's so obvious!" Ginny's heart sped up in pleasure as well as fear for Harry.

"No he's not" Ginny said sharply. "Harry and I aren't even really good friends anymore. I'm okay with it" she said as much as she could shrug it off. They still looked at her skeptically. "So how long do you think it's going to take Bill and Fleur to realize that they've both stepped in dragon dung?" Ginny asked, changing the subject.

They talked for a bit then Ginny used the going to the bathroom excuse and looked at Harry pointedly before going in the Burrow. Harry obviously caught the message as he was in the attic with her a few minutes later. "What is it?" Harry asked concerned, playing with her fingers in his hand.

"It turns out we're not being as discreet as we hoped we were being." She said looking up at him. "Fred and George are convinced that you're still in love with me." Harry sighed.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…" Harry started when suddenly they heard a huge blast from outside. They looked at each other wildly and rushed to the window. Outside, were about twelve Death Eaters. The two quickly summoned their wands and joined the people outside. By now, the whole area was a wreck, some even on fire. Tonks and Lupin were fighting Bellatrix as well as two others. Mad Eye was on about three, Hermione, Ron and Mr. Weasley had one. Bill had two and Harry rushed after a Death Eater about to attack Bill from behind. Ginny looked around to see Wormtail. She was filled with anger at the man that she rushed over to him. She hit him hard with the petrifying curse and ran to the next Death Eater. So many curses filled the air as the wedding party fought back.

It was Hermione who had discovered the reason of their visit. She had cursed most of them going through the wedding presents. Suddenly, with a cold shiver down her spine, Hermione realized that they were looking for one of Voldemort's soul items. She quickly put a strong shield around the gifts as without warning, the Death Eaters vanished.


	6. Sad Goodbyes and Promises

After the Death Eaters had disappeared, Harry, Ron and Hermione went upstairs with all of the wedding gifts as the rest of the wedding group went to clean up. All in all, they were lucky. No one had gotten hurt which was surprising. The Golden Trio sat in the living room, solemnly opening each present until Hermione gasped. In her hands was golden brooch that was oval with pearls, diamonds, rubies and gigantic emeralds. Attached to this piece of jewelry, was a note. "Harry, it's from R.A.B!" Hermione whispered in awe. She handed the heavy brooch to him. He held it gingerly, rubbing his fingers over the mark of Ravenclaw behind the brooch. Harry then turned his attention to the note. It was indeed had the same handwriting as the note that Harry had found in the fake locket.

"Blimey, that's huge!" Ron said his eyes boggling at the precious jewels. Hermione looked at it curiously.

"It certainly isn't fake, Harry" she said knowingly. "It seems that R.A.B has found more than one of the Horcruxes." Harry looked at the brooch again when a thought occurred or rather a name. _Ginny. _He looked up at them.

"We don't seem to have as much time as I had hoped. We're going to have to go now." Harry said decidedly. The other two nodded seriously and went off to pack their things. Harry sighed as he put the heavy brooch into his pocket. He certainly didn't want to leave Ginny but after this, he knew that he had to. Harry looked everywhere for Ginny in the house then reluctantly went outside where it had started to rain. Ginny was in the middle of the woods, her hair down, barefoot as she looked up in the sky. She cried because in her heart she knew that Harry was going to come any minute to tell her that he was leaving.

She felt like a selfish brat the way she wanted Harry with her. She sobbed openly her hands outstretched her palms facing the grey sky. Harry looked until he finally found her in the same position, shaking. "Ginny!" He yelled, running to her. She turned slowly thinking that it was going to be a dream. He ran to her, knowing immediately that Ginny was crying because of him. "Ginny, it's freezing. Let's go inside."

"NO!" Ginny yelled over the crack of thunder. "Harry, you're going to leave me. You're going to leave me and you're going to break it off right now. Well I don't care what the bloody hell Voldemort knows about us. I love you, Harry and I want to be with you and I frankly don't care about how selfish that makes me." He put his hands on her cheeks but she backed away. "No, Harry, don't start something unless you can swear to me that you're not going to leave!"

"I'm going to leave, Ginny but I'm not leaving you." He said putting his hands on her cheeks again. "I love you, Ginny. I want you to be mine. I don't want to share you and that probably sounds selfish but I don't care either." He pressed her close to him as she sobbed. "Oh, Gin, you don't have to hide it. You don't ever have to hide it if you don't want to."

She snuggled against him, feeling such an ache within her. Harry felt her shivering and picked her up. "Come on," he whispered huskily "let's go where it's warm." With that he carried her back to the Burrow. Luckily everyone was busy in the living room as Harry carried Ginny upstairs into his room. He lay her on the bed and then locked his door. Ginny shivered violently as Harry went back to her. "You should probably change into some clean clothes." Quickly he used the summoning charm to bring her clothes into his room. He turned around as she changed into warmer clothing. She told him to turn back around. He went to her and lay beside her, holding her close to him.

"I'm scared, Harry" Ginny admitted as she put her head on his chest. Harry lightly stroked her hair.

"I know you are. I am too" He admitted. They sat like this in silence for a few minutes until Ginny knew that he had to go. "Ginny…"

"I know" She said, not wanting him to continue, knowing that if he did that she'd totally break down. He sat up and leaned over her. His lips came down and met hers. They kissed passionately, holding each other tightly, both afraid to let go. They did this until Ginny finally broke it. "You have to go" she reminded him, breathless. He looked at her with sorrow. Ginny stroked his cheek and kissed him again. She breathed in his scent, knowing that she needed something to cling to. Harry's eyes met her own.

"I promise you that I'm going to come back." He said, brushing her hair out of her face.

"You'd better" she said. With that, Harry grabbed his stuff and left with his two friends to the war with Voldemort and with an unplanned future.


	7. Two Years Pass

_Two years later…_

Ginny sat on her window sill as the rain poured down. It was her seventeenth birthday and she was remembering the love of her life. Tears came down her face as she struggled hard with her emotions. She missed Harry. She hadn't heard from him since he left her at Bill and Fleur's wedding. Ginny hadn't expected him to be able to contact her but she yearned for it nevertheless. She wiped away her tears as she went to her navy blue canopy bed. She lay down, thinking about all that had happened over the past two years. The Burrow was destroyed. They all had left after the attack at the wedding. The three Weasleys that remained moved into Godric's Hollow. Harry had felt that Voldemort wouldn't think to look there and he was right. Many had died in this long epic struggle against Voldemort.

Ginny had certainly shed many tears especially recently when she learned of Hagrid's death. She yearned to be with Harry, knowing that he was feeling a terrible pain for the giant of a man that they had both loved and respected. She still wore the pendant Harry had given her as it was her last real link to him. Right now, she was home alone. Her mother was with her father at Grimmauld Place going over plans with the Order. It had taken a long time for Ginny to convince her parents that it was okay for them to leave. "I'll be fine" she said, over and over to her over protective parents. Finally they had left her alone in the house. She certainly wasn't frightened about any Death Eaters due not only to the fact that there were way more enchantments around this house than the Burrow but also the fact she wasn't afraid of Death Eaters.

She wasn't scared of them because she believed them to be cowards. Ginny had also lost her fear of Voldemort as well after the past two years. She saw him more cowardly than any wizard around. Voldemort was very much into the survival of the fittest theory which almost insured his fate in her mind. Since Harry left her, Ginny turned very quiet and withdrawn from the world around her. She mostly stayed in her room, writing love letters that never were sent. She picked up the latest letter she had written:

_Dearest Harry,_

_I don't even know why I bother with these letters. I know that I could never send them to you. I know that they shall probably never leave the comfort of my bedroom. However, writing to you eases the pain that is in my heart. I am so sorry about Hagrid. I know how much you loved him, Harry. He really took care of all of us. If only there was more that I could do than just sit around hopeless in this big house. I know that you're trying to protect me, Harry but I need you, want you more and more everyday. Please know that you are always in my thoughts, my dreams and always in my soul. _

_Love always,_

_Ginny. _

She had the urge to throw it in the fireplace. She was sick of this stupid war. She missed Harry like one would miss air. Ginny crawled under the covers and rearranged the pillows. She now put one pillow in front of her and one behind her to help her to feel Harry by her side. Ginny really felt pathetic when she did this as well as a bit foolish but she guessed that one does foolish things when in love. An hour later, she awoke to a loud thump. Ginny pretended to be asleep. She knew that it wasn't her parents for they were going to spend the night at Grimmauld. Ginny slowly drew her wand from her pillow and quickly shouted "Lumos", pointing her wand at the figure on the floor. "Harry?" Ginny said in shock. There was Harry all right but he certainly wasn't well. He was bruised and bloody. She jumped out of the bed and ran to him. "Harry!"

"Hey, Ginny" Harry said weakly as she quickly light up a fire. She went over to her bed and frantically grabbed her pillows and blankets. Ginny put the pillow underneath of his head and she examined his injuries. All in all, he wasn't that bad. He had some cuts on his face as well as on his hands. He was bruised but he was alive. Tears filled her eyes as she quickly summoned some medicine. "Voldemort's dead, Ginny" Harry said, trying hard to not lose consciousness. Ginny looked at him stunned.

"Are you sure?" she asked. He nodded as she slowly put medicine on his wounds.

"Ron and Hermione are with the others celebrating." Harry said as she finished with her work.

"Why didn't you go with them, Harry? You needed to see a healer." Ginny said gently. Harry looked at her, his green eyes filled with love. He put his hand on her trembling one. She looked at him and started sobbing, throwing her arms around him. "Harry, I love you! I missed you so much!" She held him and he put his fingers through her red hair, feeling like it was all a dream.

He comforted her as she sobbed. "I've missed you too, Ginny. You're what I clung to when it got hard."

"Come on, let's get you into bed." Ginny said, helping her boyfriend up. She helped him get into her bed and got him comfortable before lying down next to him. He was shivering and she pulled the quilt over top of them. She held onto him and he to her as they watched the fire. "I feel like this is all a dream." She said looking into his eyes. Harry smiled a bit as he pulled her even closer.

"Ginny, I can't believe it's over myself. I've been waiting to be right here like this with you for two years!" Ginny rested her head under his chin as he put his arm around her.

"How did it happen?" Ginny asked as she stroked his chin. Harry was silent for a moment.

"Ginny, I promise you that I'll tell you but right now I can't. I'm not ready for it."

"I understand" Ginny said, wishing that she had been a bit more understanding. Harry seemed to sense this because he straightened and clutched her shoulders.

"I promise you that I'll tell you, honey. It's just that I don't want you to have to picture what I went through. I love you and I want you to be protected from that for now. I just want us to be able to sit here and hold each other."

"Okay, Harry" Ginny said gently, pushing a lock of hair from his face. They locked eyes and Harry leaned over and kissed her. She had been yearning for this kiss for such a long time that it hurt. She put her hands on his chest and his were around her waist. After a few dizzying minutes, they stopped breathing heavily. Ginny put her forehead against Harry's and he put his hands in hers, lightly stroking her palm with his finger tips. "I have something for you" Ginny said suddenly. She got up and grabbed the stack of papers on her desk and handed them to Harry.

"What's this?" Harry asked amused.

"Letters that I wrote everyday that you weren't with me" Ginny said. He looked up at her incredulously. "They might not be the greatest but I felt it was important to do this for you." Harry looked at the stack with awe. "I yearned for you and this was how to make the pain go away. Do you like them?" Ginny asked, her eyes looking at him with longing. Harry smiled at her and kissed her.

"I do" with that they laid back down and fell asleep, holding one another with plans of the future in their minds. For the first time in two years, the couple slept peacefully in the arms of love.


	8. Victory Comes in Many Forms

The celebrations going on in Grimmauld was legendary. Even though they were sure that other wizards and witches were partying just as much, the Order liked to think that theirs was the most special. Everyone kept drinking firewhiskey and butterbeer, cheering. Ron was enjoying himself immensely until he realized that his girlfriend was no where to be found. He looked for Hermione everywhere then finally went outside for fresh air. There was Hermione. She sat on the brick wall, looking up at the stars. Her hair was short and messy but Ron still thought her to be the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He quietly went back inside and grabbed two butterbeers before returning outside. He walked over and jumped up beside of her on the brick wall. He handed one of the drinks to Hermione, which she accepted.

They clinked their glasses together silently and drank as they looked up at the stars. They sat this way for sometime until Ron broke the silence. "Are you okay, Hermione?" Ron asked hesitantly. Hermione looked at him confused. "You've been awfully quiet since we've come back," he said softly "are you okay?" Hermione sighed and looked up at the spectacular sky.

"I don't know, Ron" Hermione admitted, taking another sip from her bottle. "I guess I just don't know what's going to happen next." She looked at him with a look of vulnerability that she rarely had shown over the last two years. Ron put his hand in hers, squeezing it reassuringly. "I mean the war is finally over but what are we going to do for the rest of our lives?" Ron sat quietly as she struggled with her emotions. They had both changed immensely over the last two years. They both had learned a lot about love as well as about how to dream for the future to escape the hell that they often found themselves in.

Even though Ron added humor to the situation as much as possible, he still grew decently serious and even somewhat sensitive to when Hermione spoke like this. "Well, I think that we finally have the opportunity to do whatever we want. And, Hermione?" She looked up at him. "I would like to dance with you if that's okay"

"That would be splendid, Ron" Hermione said. Ron got off of the wall then helped Hermione off the wall. They held each other closely as they danced to music that wasn't there. "You know, we probably look ridiculous out here, dancing without music." Hermione mused into Ron's ear.

"We're war heroes. We have the right to look ridiculous" Ron grumbled, making Hermione laugh.

"So, Ron, what's your future hold?" Hermione asked casually.

"I don't know" Ron said as he brushed the hair out of her face. "I'm thinking of taking on a job I love and settling down for awhile. I'm eighteen yet for some reason I feel much older."

"I know what you mean" Hermione said putting her head on his shoulder. "I think I want to do something a lot less stressful. Maybe I'll be head researcher of the Ministry of Magic, now that we have your father as the Minister himself." Arthur Weasley had gotten the job hands down. He was a good and caring man who would lead the wizarding world in truth. Ron grinned.

"I think that you'd be good at that. I wanted to go off and do something dangerous as a kid but now…I think that I want to just take whatever low profile job that gets offered to me."

"None in particular?" Hermione asked, thoughtfully.

"Not really" Ron admitted. "But I do have some other plans."

"Oh really?" Hermione asked, teasingly. "And what, Ronald, are those?" Ron broke their embrace and knelt in front of her. He pulled out a beautiful wooden box. He opened it, exposing a beautiful diamond ring. Hermione gasped.

"I plan to marry the most wonderful woman in the world. That is, if she'll have me." Ron said sincerely and humbly. Her eyes got very wide. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, Hermione. If you weren't in my life, I'd die. Please accept, Hermione and we can spend the rest of our lives together. Arguing of course," he said, his eyes twinkling "but also with love and trust. So what do you say?"

Hermione knelt down beside of him. Ron looked at her unsure. She smiled and kissed him passionately. "Is that a yes?" Ron asked as they broke their kiss. Hermione silenced him again with a kiss. Ron pushed her away gently. "Hermione, answer me! Stop tormenting me, woman! Are you going to marry me or not?"

"Yes, you idiot" Hermione said as she kissed him swiftly again. "Because I love you and I want to be with you too."


	9. Love Bloom with Time

Hey mi amigos!

I am so excited to be writing again. Look out for more stories coming your way! I hope that you enjoy this long awaited chapter. I'll try not to keep you waiting like that again! I love you all and I hope that you are doing well. I'd like to let you know that if you are even the slightest interested in Star Wars fan fics, be sure to check out the stories of my dear friend, SailorLeia. She is uber talented and I think that you all will enjoy her stories. I hope that you will check her out! Enjoy the rest of the story!

* * *

Harry woke up to the feel of the sun on his face. He looked down and saw Ginny with her head on his chest. He smiled as he kissed her forehead. The long war with Voldemort was over. Harry wasn't a Horcuxe like he thought that he was. For the first time in two years, Harry felt content. He carefully moved out of Ginny's grasp as he made his way down the stairs with her letters in his hands. Harry spent about two hours reading the stack of letters. Her letters were filled with passion and love but as he read deeper into them, he also noted the fear masked by the comforting words. He then set forth in the task of making their breakfast. He had just put a yellow tulip on the tray (AN: I am sure by now you see that tulips are my favorite flowers!), when he heard Ginny's cries. 

Harry suddenly became alert and grabbed his wand as he ran up the stairs to the room they had shared the night before. He found her sobbing hysterically on the bed. Harry ran to her and put his arms around her. "Ginny, what's wrong?" He asked frantically, yearning to make her feel better.

"I thought that it was…a dream!" Ginny sobbed, putting her head against his neck. "I thought that you left me! That it…it…was only an illusion!" Harry stroked her red hair as she sobbed out in anguish.

"Ginny, I'm never going to leave you again." Harry promised. She shook as she tried to compose herself. He brushed away her tears and then gently kissed the place that each tear had been. Ginny put her hands on his cheeks and pulled his face to hers and kissed him passionately. They kissed each other hungrily for what felt like eternity until they ended the kiss, resting their foreheads against the others.

"I never took off my necklace" Ginny whispered, her warm breath tickling his lips.

"I never forgot that day." Harry said, putting her hand in his. They sat like that until Harry broke the silence. "You know, our breakfast is getting cold."

"You made us breakfast?" Ginny said, lifting her eyes to his green ones, looking at him mischievously.

"Yes," Harry said, playing with her hair "does this really surprise you?" Ginny nodded as she put her arms around his neck.

"I mean, you're so attractive yet I didn't think that you possibly knew how to cook." Harry looked at her and pouted as he played along.

"What are you trying to say, Ginerva?" Ginny groaned.

"Don't call me that!" She protested, kissing his nose. Harry smiled as he started tickling her. "Stop, Harry!" Ginny gasped as tears flooded her eyes. He did it a few more minutes, kissing her neck as she laughed. They ended up having Harry laying on top of her as they both were breathless from their laughter.

"I love you, Ginny" Harry murmured huskily.

"I love you too, Harry" Ginny whispered, putting her hand through his messy hair.

* * *

Ron and Hermione held hands as they Aparated to the cottage. They wanted to tell Harry and Ginny personally of their good news. When they got to the front door, Hermione stopped Ron before he could knock. "What?" He asked dumbly. 

"I don't know. I just am nervous." Ron looked at her incredulously.

"About what?" Hermione sighed. As much as she loved her fiancé, he certainly knew how to annoy her.

"About announcing our engagement! I mean, we just got back from the war…"

"But, I thought you wanted us to get married as soon as possible" Ron said confused. Hermione sighed again.

"I do, Ronald. But I also don't want to pressure Harry and Ginny's relationship." Hermione explained.

"It wouldn't" Ron said patiently, kissing her cheek. "You're getting all worked up for nothing."

"I hope so" Hermione said as they knocked on the door.

Ginny answered with a squeal as she attacked the couple with a hug. "I've missed you two! Even you, Ron, you git!" Ginny said with an air of excitement in her voice.

"Well thanks" Ron said sarcastically, as Ginny pulled them inside. Ginny ignored him as she told Hermione how much she liked her chin length bob.

"Thank you, Ginny. It certainly came in handy in tight situations." Hermione said lightly. "Where is Harry?"

"Right here" Harry said as he Aparated in front of them. Hermione hugged him as Ron shook his hand. They went into the kitchen, talking the entire way. For the first time in forever, it was like normal. But more was in store for the friends. For this was just the beginning of something beautiful.

The End…or is it just the beginning? Look out for the sequel!


End file.
